love let me down
by onominous
Summary: terren is back. and he has a plan. what will he do to get what he wants. better than it sounds. R&R.


**I decided do reverse genders because I recently read one, and I absolutely love it. And this one just sort of popped into my head. So please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: since when did I ever own this, that must've been some party.**

"Hey Revan," Beast girl said as she flung herself on the couch, placing herself beside the dark empath.

"What?" he asked, monotonously.

"Oh uh…" Beast girl began nervously, twiddling with her thumb. "W-would you l-like to…"

"No." coming out of her stupor, Beast girl could feel rage kicking inside of her.

"What! You didn't give me a chance to finish the que-"

"I know, I didn't want to hear it." Revan said in his static expression.

"It could've been important! What did you think I was-" just as she was about to finish her sentence, the doorbell rand. Beast girl looked over to Revan, who still stayed static and motionless. "Gee, I guess I'll get it."

With a deflated face, she pulled herself towards the door. As soon as she opened it, her heart raced and her mind buzzed.

"Terran? " she said breathlessly. Revan looked up to see what all the commotion was, and he wished he didn't.

"Hey, did you miss me?" Terran said, with a cocky grin. Instead of a direct answer, he got a squeal and a bear hug from Beast girl. Terran placed his hands a little too low for Revan's likings. After a couple more seconds of hugging, Beast girl got down and smiled at him, offering him inside.

Revan got up, and stood beside Beast girl.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Revan asked, his blood boiling.

"Well…I came back to ask Beast girl out…on a date." He said as he gave Beast girl a passing glance. "And to ask for forgiveness, and join the Titans again."

"You'll never be a titan again." Revan said as he stormed out of the room. Beast girl stared after him, even after he left.

"What about you? Terran asked, bringing Beast girl out of her trance.

"What?'

"My date offer." Beast girl pondered over this, until she came up with an answer.

"Look, Terran I would love to go, but I can't." Terran shrugged,.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that, but I guessed you would." He handed her a sheet of paper, and bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He handed the girl the paper."If you ever change your mind, you know who to call." With that, he was gone. Beast girl starred at the paper, which had a phone number on it.

Beast girl stood there for what seemed like hours, before slowly touching her cheek. Then she remembered Revan and quickly made her way to his room.

* * *

Revan was pacing back and forth around his room, trying to calm himself down. There was no way Beast girl would've said yes to that back stabbing, evil, traitor who broke her heart. No way! Suddenly, there was a knock at his door, and he pulled up his hood to his anger.

There stood Beast girl, looking as serious as ever.

"Are you ok, you just stormed out." She asked, taking a step closer to him.

"I'm fine." He said, not meeting her gaze "I'm guessing you said yes to that date didn't you?" he asked with venom.

"Why would I do that?" Beast girl asked, highly confused.

"Don't pretend I hadn't seen you hug, and how you were so happy he was back."

"But…how was I supposed to act!"

"Like he was a traitor and he broke your heart." He said, anger in his voice, but still remaining calm.

"That was the past." She said as she crossed her arms. "And what if I said yes, why would you care?" she asked, she knew she hit the breaking point.

"Because…" _he doesn't deserve someone like you._ He thought, but of course he didn't say that out loud! "Because, I don't trust him."

"And Cyber doesn't trust tofu, your point is?" she asked.

"My point is you shouldn't go out with him."

"Well maybe I said no, maybe I'm still trying to get over him!" Beast girl said, as she flung her arms wildly threw the air.

"You said…no?" Revan asked in disbelief.

"Yes I said no. but now I'm rethinking his offer, and maybe I will go!" she stormed away without a single word. As Revan watched her turn the corner, a pain stung his heart. He s0lowly walked back into his room, and plopped back onto his bed.

"Beast girl." He whispered."What have I done."

* * *

Beast girl stormed into her room, and picked up her phone. She was now typing in the number in the blank of an eye, and now the phone was ringing. The ringing stop and you could hear the sound of rummaging in the background.

"Hello." Asked Terran as he put down a box.

"Hey Terran, about that date…I would love to go." Terran smiled from the other side of the line.

"Would you now? I had a feeling you would come around." He said this, which sent chills down Beast girl's spine. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"Ok, bye." And the phone went dead. Beast girl sighed as she plopped on her bed.

"Revan, what have I done."

At eight o'clock sharp, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Beast girl yelled as she jumped off the kitchen stool and ran to the door. There stood Terran, with a smile slapped on his face.

"Hey BG, ready to go?" Beast girl looked hesitant, but nodded.

"Guys, I'm leaving for awhile." With that she stepped out of the door, with Terran holding her hand.

Robyn looked towards Revan, who had suddenly looked very angry.

"Revan, what's wrong?" She asked. Revan sighed and tried to calm himself down.

"Beast girl's on a date." He said, his anger catching back up with him. "With Terran."

"Wait…did you say Terran." Cyber asked from the kitchen. Revan nodded.

"Friend, are you perhaps…jealous?" Kor asked as he poked Revan on the shoulder.

"No." he snapped.

"C'mon man, we all know you have a crush on BG." Cyber said, smirking.

"So what if I do?" Revan said, instantly covering his mouth with hands. All the titans smirked.

"Do you know what I think," Robyn began. "I think you should apologize."

"I…" Revan began with a finger raised. (A/N: not that finger!) "Will do just that." Revan said as he made his way out of the common room.

* * *

After a fun time at the amusement park, Terran lead beast girl to N an apartment, where he lived.

"So this is where you live." She said this more of a statement than a question. "Roomy." It was a simple room with a bed, kitchen, bathroom, and a living room.

Terran shrugged.

"Isn't much, but it will have to do for now." He pulled off his cloak and put it on a nearby chair. He escorted her to the couch, where he sat beside her.

"I had fun." Beast girl said, getting a little worried.

"Me too." Terran said, scooting a little closer. :you know, I never meant to heart you, with the Slade fiasco."

"You didn't?"

"Of course not." He was leaning in, getting closer to Beast girl. As he placed his lips on hers, she pushed him back and got up.

"No Terran, it's not that…I can't." She was now making her way to the door, about to open it, when he slammed the door back shut. He had her pinned to the wall, and suddenly, Beast girl forgot about her powers.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked as he got closer to her, filling in the gap between them.

"Terran, let go of me, NOW." She scolded.

"Never, never again." He then forced his lips on her, causing her to gasp in shock. She tried pushing him off, but he held on tightly to her waist, moving his hands up and down across her back and butt.

She quickly pulled out her communicator, and brought it up to her face, just as he was making his way down her neck.

"Help," whispered, trying not to let Terran see.

* * *

Revan communicator buzzed, and he picked it up. One single word came out, that made him freeze.

"Help." Came Beast girl's scarred voice.

"Beast girl? Where are you, are you hurt?"

* * *

Terran suddenly snatched the communicator from Beast girl's hand.

"Sorry titans, BG's staying with me tonight." He said before throwing it on the ground and stepping on it, crushing it under the weight. "Now, where were we?"

That message did not go unheard by Revan, and he quickly ran out the room. And out the tower.

Terran dragged Beast girl over to his bed, and threw he on it.

"Terran, stop. I don't want this!"

"You do, you just won't admit it." Beast girl struggled as he placed his lips on hers again, this time slowly undoing her clothing. She tried to scream at him, but that only allowed his tongue to squirm its way inside her mouth.

Beast girl had no idea what to do. She tried kicking, screaming, punching, but she couldn't get him off of her. And now her shirt was almost completely off. She was praying that someone would find her soon.

* * *

Revan quickly flew to the amusement park, where he overheard that that was where they were going. He asked by standers if they had seen them, but all of them said no.

That is until one big burly man, who was running a roller coaster said they left not too long ago.

"I think the boy said something about going to his apartment." He said with a shrug. "I didn't put much thought into it."

"Thank you." Was the only word Revan said before he flew off again into the night.

* * *

Beast girl was suddenly slapped in the face, hard. She looked up at Terran, who had a smug look on his face.

"I want you to be a good girl and corporate." He said, grabbing her hand, and swinging her back on the bed. He then got out two hand cuffs, and cuffed her to the bed frame. He then got in front of her and began taking off his own shirt.

Beast girl continued to struggle against her bindings.

"Let me go!" she said as tears ran down her face. Terran shook his head, slowly crawling closer to her until they were face to face. Luckily, there was a knock at the door, and Terran instantly grabbed his shirt and went to the bathroom, not before taping Beast girl's mouth of course.

"Beast girl, are you in there?" it was Revan! She tried screaming his name, but the tape prevented her from doing so. She began banging her back against the bed, hoping to make enough noise so that he could help her. Thankfully, he had.

The door was enveloped in black energy and broke off its hinges, and fell to the floor.

The first thing Revan saw was beast girl. Half dressed, crying,, and tied to a bed. She looked beaten, and Revan swore he would hurt whoever did this.

"Beast girl." He was about to make his way towards him, but stopped as Terran was suddenly beside her. "Terran," Revan said with venom. "Let her go. What have you done to her?"

"I don't think she wants to leave," he said, as he bit down to nibble on her pointed ear. "Do we BG?" beast girl broke into more sobs. Her cuffs were suddenly enveloped with black energy, and they broke in their place.

She quickly tried to escaped, but was stopped as her hair was being pulled. Terran brought her back up to him, and violently put his lips on hers, causing tears to stream down her face. Terran looked up and saw Revan shocked expression.

He then threw her off of him, causing her to land on her hands and knees in front of Revan. This angered Revan, and no sooner than a blank of an eye was Terran covered by a black aura, and was thrown around the room like a rag doll.

He wasn't even surprised when Terran didn't get back up. Revan quickly helped the still crying girl up, and wrapped his cloak around her. He had carried her all the way back to the tower because she either had fainted or she fell asleep, either way it didn't matter.

* * *

This was his entire fault, and he was going to set things straight. After explaining to the team what had happen, he carried her back into her room, and placed her on the bottom bunk of her bed. After a couple minutes of starring at her, he got up and left.

The next morning, when Beast girl came in everyone stopped what they were doing and starred at her. Not even acknowledging this, she went to the refrigerator and took out a pack of tofu. Once she was done cooking it, she took a couple of bites, then just started playing with it.

"BG, are you ok?" cyber asked, as she sat in front of her. Beast girl said nothing and just starred at her tofu. Cyber decided to give her a little space, and watched her leave the room. Revan soon followed after.

"Beast girl, wait." She stopped. "Are you ok. I mean…"

"yes." She said, barely above a whisper. "Thanks…for saving me yesterday, id dint know what came over me. I should've never gone, this is my entire fault."

"No, it's my fault. Look, he can't hurt you anymore, I won't allow it."

"Thanks Rev." she said sadly. What he did next was unsuspected. He hugged her.

"I'm serious. If he ever shows his face again…it'll be the last glimpse of light he'll ever see." he reassured., breaking away from the hug. Beast girl turned around, and cried on his shoulder.

"I-I was s-so scared." She said imbetween sobs. "I didn't know what else to do." Revan stroked her hair, calming her down. He kissed the top of her forehead.

* * *

**I'm leaving the rest up to you guys to decide. I hope you liked it. And yes, the characters were a bit OOC, sorry for that. I was up since 6 and didn't fish until about 9 so cut me some slack. Please R&R and I will give you a cookie :D**


End file.
